Syria Ups Armaments - Moving Forces Closer to Israel
by user Layla In a report from The Media Line the Syrian army has strengthened its capabilities in a way unprecedented in recent memory, aided by Iranian funding, the Israeli daily Haaretz reported. > > The Syrians are putting an emphasis on long-range missiles able to reach most of Israel’s large cities, the report indicated. Damascus is also close to signing a large deal with Russia to buy thousands of advanced anti-tank missiles. > > Following last August’s war between Israel and Lebanon’s Hizbullah, some speculation arose in Israel about a possible conflict with Syria in the summer of 2007. Israeli officials denied these speculations, but it seems Syria has taken them seriously. Recent reports also indicate that the Syrian forces have advanced units closer to the Israeli border. > > Meanwhile, Israel on Wednesday completed a military exercise of its paratrooper battalion. The exercise took place on the Golan Heights, an area that Israel captured from Syria in 1967. Israel’s Defense Minister Amir Peretz said this was the most important exercise the army had conducted in the past five years. Nevertheless, Peretz stressed that it was not connected to any future conflict. Iran and Syria are hell bent on stepping up its pressure on Israel. Though this is being down played it must be taken seriously. Iran and Syria pose a threat to Israel and the well being of the entire region. In the meantime the U.S. has hardened it line on talks between Jerusalem and Damascus. > The United States demanded that Israel desist from even exploratory contacts with Syria, of the sort that would test whether Damascus is serious in its declared intentions to hold peace talks with Israel. > > In meetings with Israeli officials recently, Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice was forceful in expressing Washington’s view on the matter. > > The American argument is that even "exploratory talks" would be considered a prize in Damascus, whose policy and actions continue to undermine Lebanon’s sovereignty and the functioning of its government, while it also continues to stir unrest in Iraq, to the detriment of the U.S. presence there. Muhammed Habesh, a Syrian legislator, in an interview with the Al Arabiya satellite channel, said that "if Israel attempts to do something stupid, it will pay a hefty price for it." Isn’t that just typical though? The Syrian’s and Iranians threaten the well being and safety of Israel - but note here that Israel has never created a conflict with any Arab state and this is the typical response. "If Israel does anything stupid." What hypocrisy. It appears it is Iran and Syria who are stupid. One day, and that day may be sooner than any one can envision - Israel will retaliate - when enough has become ENOUGH! Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 23, 2007 Category: Israel Opinions Category: Iran Opinions Category: Syria Opinions Category: Middle East Opinions Category: UnitedStates Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.